erbogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
ERBOVideoGames
Epic Rap Battles of Video Games is a rap battle series made by SuperJake1764 (JakeManlan64) which was created on 2013, as one of the worst rap battle series in the world, called ERBORoblox, then Kenneth took position as the owner of it, and he created ERBOVideoGames, you can see his old battles here: https://www.youtube.com/user/ERBOVideoGames1 Then he changed his rap battles to Epic Rap Battles of Fan Made History, which didn't make any sucess, but then he made Manlannian Rap Battles, which had the following battles (they were scrapped and a few of them were planned only): Billy and Mandy VS Todd and Riley Freddy Fazbear VS Billy Bob Bear Red Harlow VS John Marston JackBloxian666 VS Eyeless Pixels (a successful battle with Zander, Zack, Fel and Anthony Perry) Mario Bros VS Wario Bros Ike VS Cloud Toad VS Chao and others I don't remember at all After that he decided to change his series to Rap Battle only they were not even started so he finally decided to Reboot ERBOVideoGames And here are his battles (Going to be updated): Bob-omb VS Voltorb: Link: https://soundcloud.com/erbovideogames/voltorb-vs-bob-omb-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games-season-1 Cast: TVNicholasKrauss as Voltorb and Electrode SuperJake1764 as Bob-omb and King Bob-omb Lyrics: Voltorb: Looks like I have to fight this little puny toy bomb! I won’t explode right now, so please be calm! Name’s Voltorb, you better get ready to shout! I’m a mad pokemon that’ll selfdestruct you out Go back to being Bowser’s bitch, while I’ll slowly climb the podium. You’re not funny, Bob-omb, you just get me full of odium. Listen, friend, you can’t make me listen to your lines, I am soundproof! I’ll just make a single Sonic Boom and I’ll make you fly off the roof. Bob-omb: Exploding this battle, you’re no match for me! I’m the bomb in this fight, and you’ll get ready to see. I’m a famous enemy, now prepare for the show. Looking at you, I can tell your raps blow. You’re clearly not frightening, while I’m in the trophies of brawl. I’m a blast, who’ll blow both of those pokeballs I’m the real disaster, you just give Trainers shame Once I beat you in this fight, it won’t all be the same. Electrode: Your lines put me to rest now prepare to feel my Hyper Beam! You’re being so stubborn to Mario, now that’s mean. You’ve been a bad boy, Bob, prepare to be done. Grabbed by Mario’s filthy hands, you sure aren’t number one! The Electro-Code to beat you, won’t be hard to unveil. You’re just a little bomb, it’s clear you’ll fail. Close to beating me? Ha, not even a bit. Now run home, kid, and don’t ever try to hit. Big Bob-omb: The King of the Bombs, is here to blow this ball. I’ll use my hands to throw ‘ya, it will be painful to fall. In here I’m the rap bomb, you’re the victim. Don’t even try to touch me, my power is dictum I’m a NUCLEAR EXPLOSION, you’re a GRENADE IMPLOSION. With such colossal neutrons I’ll cause an EROSION. I won’t let you get through my battlefield, ’cuz I know you’re a boozer. Bob, please keep in mind to never battle again this loser.